


Mumbly-Peg

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Prompto loves his friends. But they are certifiably insane sometimes.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	Mumbly-Peg

Prompto loves his friends, really, he does. Most of the time his biggest gripe is that, deep in their souls, they’re spoilt rich kids. Then, other times, Prompto remembers they’re _fucking insane_.

Prompto was taking a photo of the sunset over the fields then, when he turns back, Ignis is barefoot and Noctis has a knife.

“Whoa, whoa,” Prompto laughs sheepishly, “committing mutiny before dinner Noct?”

“Nah,” Noctis promises, priming the knife for a— _is he going to throw that?_

“What’re you doing?” Prompto murmurs, trying to suppress the urgency of his words. Because obviously, if Ignis is just calmly playing on his phone, then Prompto’s missing something here.

“Playing mumbly-peg.” Noctis answers, throwing the knife.

It lands altogether much too close too Ignis’ bare foot for Prompto’s comfort but Noctis swears like he just lost.

“Left me plenty of room there, Princess,” Gladio delights, with his own dagger, stepping up to the line to prepare for his throw.

“What the fuck is mumbly-peg…?” Prompto wheezes.

“It’s usually a two-player game,” Noctis shrugs, watching Gladio intently. “You take turns throwing knives at each other’s feet and whoever get’s closest wins. Slight adaptation but if I win we’re having the bean bowl.”

“Um, dumb question,” Prompto laughs, “but what happens if you stab Iggy in the foot?”

“Oh if you hit their foot they get to keep your knife.” Noctis answers immediately. Like that’s a basic rule. Like that’s happened before.

“That’s why Iggy isn’t allowed to play.” Gladio grunts. “He got it between my toes once.”

“That would hurt, wouldn’t it?” Prompto tries to reason.

“We’ve got potions.” Noctis shrugs.

Prompto pales.

“Just throw already, Gladio,” Noctis grumbles. “You’re stalling.”

“Just…” Gladio throws the fucking knife abruptly, frighteningly close to the other side of Ignis’ bare foot. “Ah fuck!”

“Whoot!” Noctis delights.

Ignis lowers his phone and leans over to give the final score. “Yes, definitely Noctis that time.”

Prompto knows his friends aren’t normal. Not really. But, fucking hell, if this is what they do when he’s around how weird are they when he’s out of sight…?

Prompto absolutely doesn’t want to know.


End file.
